In My Brother's Place
by deadaccount756795
Summary: I took my brother's place as I stepped onto the stage. I am willing to kill every single tribute to make it home safely. Because winning the 74th Hunger Games would save our lives and nobody is going to get in my way. CatoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is my first hunger games fanfic.**

**I do not own anything from the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Let this disclaimer represent my lack of ownership for characters and setting from the Hunger Games which you may find in other chapters in this fanfic.**

**Review to tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Sabrina Jackal was pronounced dead a few days ago. I think she died of starvation of something. Her family, or what's left of her family, were very sad, and were shedding more than enough tears for all of District 12 to see. That's because they did think I was dead. That was one of the reasons why, unlike every other twelve to eighteen year old girls, I was slouching lazily, my left foot taping softly as Effie snatched one unlucky name from the bowl.<p>

Primrose_ Everdeen_. The little girl cried as she stepped forward. Katniss, her sister, leaped towards the stage, and when the Peacekeepers pulled her back, she volunteered. A boy, who I recognized as Katniss's hunting partner reined the blonde girl back as Katniss took steadily walked up the steps.

Harsh wind rake past my face as I stand in the organized squares of children. Around me, the other fourteen year old boys let out short shaky breaths, their fingers crossed with hope that it is not their name plucked from the tiny rectangles of paper inside the big bowl. In the background, older family members hush the children, comforting them, promising them another year to live. Promising them safety. I thought of my ill brother, locked in a his closet today, his thin, fragile body shaking with pain as each cough battled the air out of his lungs. My toes curl up inside his brand new dress shoes, and I straighten my back.

Katniss Everdeen was already on the stage with Effie Trinket. Haymitch on the floor unconscious while the cameras of the Capitol rolled. Smiles of sympathy at the courageous sister spread across the faces of those who had long lost hope. The grey eyed girl showed no signs of tears escaping, in fact, there were no trace of emotions on her face at all. I tilted my head subconsciously, taking her bored expression into consideration. She was going to be competition. She was going to be an object that would be ruthlessly taken out if gotten into my way of victory. No, I was not a blood thirsty Career deep down, I was just desperate. Winning the 74th Hunger Games would not only mean the continuation of my life, but an end to my brother's sickness, a chance for my mother to rest for a day without worrying if we were able to eat dinner. Winning would save our lives, and Katniss Everdeen was just another tribute.

My black brown hair is tucked inside of my brother's polo shirt, the dried hay-like ends brushing just below my shoulders. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I turned my arms, my palms facing out as I stretched my stiff muscles. The boy next to me shot an frustrated glare at my lack of nervousness and interest. Or intelligence maybe.

Before the bobble headed hostess pinched the peice of paper out of the stack, I smiled to myself. Because, when your _me_? The odds would never in my favor.

"Sebastian Jackal," the oblivious, pink haired woman called out. Her shrill voice echoing across the silence, the quiet sighs of relief. As fists unfurled slowly and breaths of air was exhaled, heads whipped backwards, sympathetic smiles and sorry shrugs were sent my way. I made my way to the stage. I knew my mother and brother were at home sobbing into each others arms. I knew that my brother didn't ask for this, that if he could, he would've walked straight to his death, head held high, not one tear would escape from his eyes. I laugh humorlessly as I pass the familiar faces, _he can't even stand without support from his sad excuse for a cane_.

The camera's were all on me, lenses were rotated to zoom in on my bored face. My cocky smirk captured for the whole of Panem to see. My footsteps sounded across the vast maze of bodies. I walked up the steps and smiled at the beeping red buttons that flashed above screens. Gripping Katniss's hand, we shook. Her palms were sweaty and she sniffed, her sharp intake of breath went unnoticed. Her grey eyes met mine, our height the similar, enabling her hard stone like eyes to glare into mine. I smirked again while the speakers enlarged Effie's voice as she said:

"Good luck! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me it didn't sound like my OC had a crush on Katniss or anything. Hehe, review!<strong>

**this chapter is shorter, cuz its more like an introduction. Tune in for chapter two~**

**-Tricksk8er**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes, this is chapter two of the fanfic 'In My Brother's Place'.**

**Enjoy, but if it sucks, please tell me.**

**Oh, and a huge thank you to Alice Williams, the first person to review! No, Katniss doesn't know Sebastian is actually Sabrina. I am hopping around my room giggling at your review, so thank you very much! **

* * *

><p>The train bolted down the tracks. Outside the window, emerald green trees blurred together with the blue sky as houses and buildings whizzed past. The speed was so fast that even Effie Trinket and her 6 inch heels could stroll from hall to hall steadily.<p>

My room, was magnificent. Delicate white curtains draped over the floor to ceiling windows, the floor was blanketed in soft pearl white carpet. The bed was layered with thick mattresses and pillows threatened to fall from the large amount. A huge TV was clipped into the wall, the screen dancing with colors of the programs currently showing.

Strolling into the bathroom, my toes tingled from the cool black and white tiles and the first thing that caught my attention was the bath. Golden legs held up the big marble bowl as shower heads hung from different angles. Waterproof buttons stuck to the sides, enabling different things from Jacuzzi to massage. Salts were staked in decorated boxes that were alined neatly on the side of the tub and bottles of shampoos and body soap were organized along the wall. My feet dragged themselves towards it, still numb with excitement. I couldn't help the gigantic smile that crawled across my face.

Steaming water shot from the tiny holes of the shower heads, descending waves of steam. The mirror was soon covered with steam and was letting drops of water tumble down. Raking my hands through my tangled hair as the shampoo bubbled, I could feel my whole body float from the relaxation. Closing my eyes, I tilted my head back and exhaled a breath of air that send the steam whirling away from my face.

All too soon I had to get up and dry myself off. Tossing my brother's clothes into the waste basket, I walk into the room, the robe clinging to my shoulders, I notice clothes already laid out on the bed. One of my eyebrows were raised with suspicion, but I shrugged it off as I wrapped my chest round and round with the cloth I was using earlier. I wasn't the most er, physically developed girl around, but that doesn't mean I have a flat chest. I looked at the clothes; a grey button down shirt and loose black jeans. The closet was overstuffed with clothes, from glimmering suits to man undies. I whipped my head backwards against the temptation of trying on everything. Pulling the pants on, I realize that it was a few sizes too big, so I chose a belt to snake through the loops.

At home, my mother was most likely shell shocked with, I don't know, pain or sorrow or maybe even a little bit of hope. My brother, who was probably freed from the closet I locked him in this morning, was most likely screaming with rage, but deep down, I knew he was impressed that my stunt worked. Just kidding, if I made it out alive, he was probably gonna kill me.

Before walking out the door, I caught a glance of myself in the floor length mirror. Dark brown hair stuck out from different angles, my face was round, not chubby, just circular. My eyes was a pool of dark amber, ringed with black. My black eyelashes were long and thick, making me look a bit girly. But hey, if my brother could pull it off, so could I. My chest stayed down, enough for me to look like a lankly, weak boy. I bobbed my head from side to side, satisfied.

I didn't have a token though. Nothing to represent the love I receive at home. Eh. No one came to say good bye, even Sebastian's friends didn't bother to pay me one last visit. Gonna do something about those bastards when I go back home.

* * *

><p>The food was absolutely amazing. With each hungry bite I took, I could feel anger pump through my veins. Capitol people were able to eat like this while my family wasn't even shocked to hear that I died of starvation. Unbelievable. And they take all this for granted. I bet those dolled up smug girls in the Capitol haven't worked a day in their lives, while I was grinding my butt off with exhaustion just to get the ingredients to make a muddy dog-meat stew.<p>

Towers of cake and cookies loomed above our plates, the chocolate that were carefully positioned on top looked as if frozen. Glasses shimmered under the bright chandelier, while dishes just kept sprouting from the trays of the servants. Haymitch was absent, and Effie didn't even bother to hide her relief.

I strummed the locks of thread that hung from the edge of the glimmering table cloth with my skinny fingers as Effie Trinket went on and on about staying on time, getting a promotion, correct posture, I even caught her noting the fact that we were using utensils to eat. Hearing this, Katniss laid her fork and knife down to use her fingers. Grinning with amusement, I dragged my sauce covered hand across the smooth table as the pink-haired airhead shrieked with disgust.

When Haymitch did come to join us, he was half unconcious, but sober enough. He asked us smugly to demonstarte some of our skills. My district partner flung one of the table knives across the room, proving to us her undeniably good aiming. I just stood there and when the drunk turned to me, I simply said 'sure, you got a sword on you?' He didn't like that very much.

* * *

><p>When we arrived, I was ushered into a huge room, the way directed by petite colorful workers that held clipboards and talked into speakers. I was told to take my clothes off. I stood my place making no attempt to follow that order. With a moan of impatience, the last bobble head skipped out of the room.<p>

And in strolled whom I presume where my stylists. I shivered.

A pixie like girl pranced in, her heart shaped face covered with fake blush which crinkled just the slightest bit when she smiled flirtatiously at me, tugging close to her was a skinny man. His skin was spray tanned a dark awkward brown and his black hair curled around his face. Last but not least came a sensible looking young woman. Her head was held high, her light brown hair cropped to her shoulders, her perfectly waxed eyebrows arched as she looked me in the eye. Her held tilted slightly to the side as a smile tugged at the end of her lips.

Cherry, Xavier and Carlotta. _Okay_.

"Why are your clothes not off?" This question would have been really awkward back at home, but given the circumstances, I'll let it pass.

"Because I don't feel comfortable standing around naked."

"So I am going to magically poof handsome dust on you."

"Don't think I need anymore handsome dust lady." She smiled.

I bit down on my bottom lip and narrowed my eyes at her. Carlotta gestured for her assistance to go away, and the two circus clowns obeyed obidiently. She already knows something is wrong. She had stopped smiling. She had sat down on one of those high chairs beside the makeup table, her legs crossed politely.

"There are no cameras in here," she informed me. I heaved a sigh. I knew this plan was never going to work. The truth hit me square in the chest. If the Peace Keepers found out, not only will I be tortured, but the rest of my family would be punished because of what I did. But when I raised my head to look at her, I saw understanding, support in her orbs of green. She nodded. What made me trust this random stranger that probably grew up thinking District 12 was a dump, which it was, I have no idea. But without hesitation, I pulled my polo shirt over my head, hearing an intake of breath as I revealed to my makeup artist my wrapped up chest.

"Please help me," the three words tumbled out of my lips before I could stop them.

"Okay." My head shot back as if mimicking the awkward forward-and-back movement pigeons perform with their heads when they walked. Carlotta clapped twice and once again her two lap dogs skipped in. Cherry giggled at the sight of me and Xavier blushed a deep red. Then Cherry blushed as she realized she was flirting with me. My arms subconsciously slithered up my body to cover up myself.

"I need to save my brother." Cherry shrieked and ran forwards to embrace me into a deathly strong hug. My eyes widen as her face was split open from her huge smile. Her white teeth twinkled like organized diamonds as she shook her body left and right from the rush of excitement she was currently feeling. I am feeling very uncomfortable. But I guess the pity card worked.

"This is going to be so romantic, so exciteing," she screamed and choked back a sob. "Oh, you poor poor girl, so heroic!" Xavier scratched the back of his head as if saying 'no comment'.

Carlotta grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, um, I apologize for the boringness, things will get a bit more intersting in the upcoming chapters. I'm sorry, this chapter had to be written I think, just so the story doesn't skip around. <strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
